Le bonhomme pendu
by Elementary' my dear Malfoy
Summary: Ryoma se demandait encore comment un simple jeu de bonhomme pendu a pu les ramener à sa chambre. Faisant...err...des choses! RyoXSaku ftw!


Juste une histoire comme une autre que j'ai eue en jouant au bonhomme pendu xD

Disclaimer: The prince of tennis ne M'appartient pas! Malheureusement... Sigh.

* * *

><p>Ryoma jeta un regard vers son réfrigérateur avant de soupirer de lassitude. Manger ne lui ferait pas perdre l'ennui qui le ronge depuis le début des vacances. Déjà qu'il était un jeune homme de 17 ans avec un grand avenir – <em>au tennis, bien sur<em> – et qu'il devait pratiquer pour devenir encore meilleur –_quoi que c'es sur de devenir meilleur à son niveau_- ses sempai avaient décidés d'être tous occupés en même temps.

Étrange…

_Breffff…_

Son regard dériva alors vers la table basse de son salon où son cellulaire reposait calmement, sans bruit, sans être dérangé et sans voir le regard machiavélique qui ornait le visage de Ryoma.

Une idée venait de lui traverser la tête. Pourquoi ne pas appeler sa meilleure amie et l'embêter un peu? Après tout, il adorait le beau rouge qui ornait ses joues à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Même si elle l'envoyait –_étonnamment_- chier ensuite.

Il prit le petit_ objet_ dans sa main et composa le numéro de sa _belle_ meilleure amie.

Attendez…a-t-il vraiment dit_ belle_? Depuis quand avait-il ce genre de pensées pour elle? Mais quoi que elle était vraiment _belle_ et _adorable_. Parfois même..._Sexy_! Osa-t-il penser.

Ryoma rougit légèrement en se visionnant le visage de Sakuno. Il devenait comme son vieux père! Mais on ne pouvait pas vraiment résister à ses jambes _bronzées_ et _lisses_… Humm.

Il sortit de sa torpeur se rendant compte que le téléphone venait d'être décroché et qu'une voix appartenant à la personne désirée –_sous tous les angles_- venait de parler.

-Oui?

-Ryuuzaki? Demanda Ryoma.

-Ah Ryoma-kun! Bonjour!

-Ohayo.

-Tu as besoin de quelque chose? Questionna la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

-Oui. Que tu vienne chez moi tout de suite. S'exclama-t-il, neutre.

-A-ah..Euh d'accord j'arrive dans dix minutes! Repondit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Ryoma raccrocha à son tour et passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour s'éclaircir les idées. Il tourna la tête et son regard tomba directement sur un des magasines pervers de son père . Sur la couverture on pouvait apercevoir une jeune femme brune avec la poitrine voluptueuse habillée TRÈS légèrement. Une image mentale lui vint et il sentit son visage chauffer au maximum.

Sakuno n'était pas comme ça! Et sa poitrine n'était pas aussi grosse et fausse! Quoi que ces _derniers_ temps…

La sonnerie retendit et il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée essayant de chasser l'image de Sakuno en bikini de son cerveau. Mais elle revint lorsqu'il aperçut la dite jeune femme sur le perron de sa porte d'entrée. Sakuno leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit légèrement avant de le regarder avec interrogation.

-Euh, Ryoma? Es-tu malade? Tu es tout rouge! S'exclama-t-elle en touchant son front. Ah bhen non!

-Hn. Ce n'est rien. Déclara-t-il en l'invitant à entrer.

-Nanjiro-Sempai n'est pas là? Questionna-t-elle en laissant son regard vaguer sur la pièce.

-Hn. Répondit simplement Ryoma.

-Donc…On est tous seuls non? Déclara innocemment Sakuno.

Sadique. Pensa le jeune joueur de tennis.

-Eh, pourquoi tu m'as appelée ou juste? Demanda-t-elle.

-Je m'ennuyais.

-Mou, juste pour ça! S'exclama la brune en boudant légèrement ce qui fit sourire le joueur de tennis.

Les deux adolescents s'installèrent alors sur une table et commencèrent à discuter tranquillement.

-Haha ha! Je ne savais pas que tu savais si bien émiter tes groupies Ryoma! Rit Sakuno

-Mais tu devrais les voire! C'est tellement ridicule! S'exclama-t-il. _Oh Ryoma-Kun! Tu es tellement beau! Oh Ryoma-Sama! Vous êtes le meilleur!_

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama Sakuno qui ne pouvais plus se retenir de rire.

-Et pire encore! _Ryoma-kun! Je veux être votre petite ami! Ryoma-Kun! Épousez moi! Ou encore Ryoma-kun! Faites moi l'amour! Kyaaah je veux porter votre enfant!_

-Elles t'ont sérieusement demandées ça? S'écria Sakuno qui se tordait de rire sur la table.

-Humm. Répondit Ryoma en la regardant. Elle était vraiment adorable avec son plus gros sourire sur le visage. Ses joues rougies et ses cheveux rebelles la rendaient encore plus adorable.

_Ryoma! Arrête de penser comme ça! Tu pervertis ton cerveau innocent!_

Sakuno s'arrêta soudainement de rire et se rendit compte que Ryoma la regardait intensément. Elle vira instantanément au rouge et regarda ses ongles pour lesquels elle trouva un très_ grand_ intérêt. Elle risqua un œil envers le jeune homme et se rendit compte qu'il souriait sadiquement.

-Mou Ryoma-kun! Arrête de m'embêter!

-Mais c'est tellement drole! Sourit-t-il, amusé.

-Depuis quand tu souris autant? Demanda suspicieusement Sakuno.

-Oh, pour rien. Déclara Ryoma en revenant à ses anciennes manières.

Elle regarda dans la pièce et aperçu une feuille par terre où un jeu de bonhomme pendu avait été joué. Elle la prit et eu une idée. Elle la tourna de l'autre coté et la posa sur la table avant d'aller chercher un stylo sur le comptoir de la cuisine sous le regard froid et interrogatif de Ryoma.

-On va jouer un jeu. Sourit-t-elle en déposant la feuille devant eux.

-Ah?

-Le bonhomme pendu.

Elle commença dés lors à tracer les lignes pour les lettres. Il y avait exactement sept lettres et un espace après la deuxième. Ce qui signifiait qu'il y avait deux mots.

-Essaye alors de deviner le mot. Dit-elle en le regardant.

-Humm…A?

-Bingo. Sourit-elle en écrivant dans le quatrième espace.

-C?

-Perdu. Sourit-elle en traçant la tête du bonhomme.

-R?

-Encore perdu. Et elle traça la ligne du corps.

-E!

-Ouaip! S'exclama-t-elle en écrivant dans le deuxième et le dernier espace.

-S.

-Non! Rit-elle en traçant un bras du bonhomme.

-U?

-Non plus. Et elle traça l'autre bras. Il ne te reste que deux chances hein Ryoma-kun? Sourit-elle.

-M?

-Tu remonte la pente. Sourit-elle en écrivant la lettre dans l'avant dernier espace.

-v?

-Oww Ryoma-kun, tu vas perdre là! Déclara-t-elle en traçant le pied.

Ce qui frustra beaucoup le jeune joueur qui haïssait par-dessus perdre surtout dans un jeu aussi bête.

-Alors…le T?

-Bingo encore! Sourit-t-elle en l'écrivant dans le troisième espace. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il ne manquait qu'une seule lettre. Il prit la feuille des mains de Sakuno et la regarda attentivement. Un petit tilt se fit dans son cerveau et il déclara tout sourire avec fierté.

-_Je t'aime!_

-Mou, moi aussi je t'aime Ryoma-Kun. Sourit la jeune femme en rougissant.

-Qu-Quoi? S'exclama-t-il en regardant une nouvelle fois la feuille et Sakuno l'une après l'autre avant de rougir furieusement.

-Ryuuzaki…C'était ton intention?

-_Mada Mada Dane_, Ryoma-Kun. Sourit-elle avant de l'embrasser avec passion

Ryoma faillit tomber de sa chaise tellement il était surpris. Depuis quand avait-elle perdue toute sa gêne? Il oublia toutes ses penser dès qu'il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de sa belle et de rendre son baiser avec une toute aussi grande passion. Le choc fut électrisant pour les deux lorsque leurs langues se rencontrèrent avant de danser follement avec l'autres.

Étant humains et ayant besoin d'oxygène, ils durent se séparer après plusieurs minutes. Ryoma respira une grande bouffées avant de regarder Ryuuzaki. Elle avait les lèvres rouges et gonflées qu'elle mordillait lentement ce qui fit monter une dose d'excitation en lui. Son chandail avait remonté après leur _Making-out_ session montrant une grande partie de sa peau. Il se demanda pourquoi il ne la prendrait pas là, tout de suite, contre la table.

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'elle fut la première à réagir et lui sauter dessus. Cette fois-ci, il tomba bien vite. Ils se retrouvèrent alors , Ryoma sur le dos et Sakuno à califourchon sur lui à échanger un baiser_ torride_. Il se dévoraient carrément. Leur désir prit très rapidement le dessus et Ryoma se demanda depuis quand il ne pouvait plus se contenir et depuis quand ses hormones étaient aussi..._bouillantes_.

Ils remontèrent les escaliers tout en se dévorant tandis que leurs vêtements tombaient par terre tout au long du chemin. Il se retrouvèrent bien vite dans sa chambre où il colla Sakuno au mur –_err, depuis quand il l'appelait Sakuno en faite?_- avant de laisser une longue traine de baisers sur son cou et encore plus bas. Elle repoussa alors et il tomba sur son lit , la jeune femme sur lui. Il n'entendit pas non plus Kurapin sursauter.

-Meow! Miaula le chat avant de sortir, comprenant que ces deux là avaient besoin d'intimité.

Lorsqu'ils terminèrent leurs activités, Ryoma tomba à coté d'elle respirant difficilement. Il la regarda un bras autour de sa taille et se rendit compte qu'elle était tout aussi essoufflée que lui. Elle était adorable!

-Alors, j'étais bien? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant malicieusement, mais rouge.

-Mada Mada Dane, Sakuno. Sourit-il. Je ne savais pas que tu étais une tigresse de ce coté là.

-Je ne le savais pas non plus. Rougit-elle en apercevant les traces de morsures et de griffures sur ses épaules et son dos.

-Et si on améliorait ça encore plus? Sourit-elle avant de lui sauter dessus.

Et la nuit sut longue en gémissements et grognements de plaisir. On fut aussi très surpris de constater que les cris de Ryoma étaient beaucoup plus fort que ceux de sa partenaire…

Le lendemain…

Ryoma se réveilla lentement et regarda près de lui. Il aperçut le visage d'ange de l'endormie et sourit. S'il pouvait se réveiller comme ça tous les matins ce ne serait pas de refus! Il se leva lentement avant d'aller prendre une douche et s'habiller de nouveaux vêtements. Sakuno se réveilla aussi et l'accueilli d'un baiser passionné avant de prendre sa douche à son tour et de s'habiller d'un des chandails de Ryoma, trop grand pour elle. Il descendirent ensemble en bas pour déjeuner et aperçurent que leurs vêtements qui trainaient un peu partout n'étaient plus là.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, Nanjiro était réveillé et lisait son journal. Il leva la tête et les regarda en souriant, amusé.

-Bonjour les jeunes. D'après les vêtements que Rinko a ramassée hier, je devine que la nuit a du être torride non?

Sakuno rougit instantanément et cacha sa tête dans le torse de Ryoma tandis que celui-ci virait rouge de gêne.

-OYAGI!

* * *

><p>Haha, première histoire sur le prince du tennis ;D J'espère qu'elle était pas pire! Les personnages étaient un peu OOC, masi qui sait! à l'age de 17 ans ils pourraient changer ;D<p>

Un petit review ne serait pas de refus :DD


End file.
